Birthday
by evilnat
Summary: Short one-shot written for Kennedy Nicole Cullen's birthday.


**Happy birthday to Kennedy Nicole Cullen! Hope you had an amazing day! Here is a little something for you. xxxx**

**Thanks to Dolly and Kitty for doing what they do best! xx**

* * *

><p>She was beautiful. Though he had always thought she was stunning, seeing her dressed up just for him took his breath away.<p>

As she strolled out of the bathroom in the bright red corset and matching garter belt he had given her for her birthday, she gave him a sly sexy smile.

"Bella," he whispered making her smile wider, "you're fucking gorgeous."

She made her way across the room and stopped in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's all for you, Edward. Always," she breathed.

His hands itched to touch her and rip the shiny material away from her perfect body, but he held back, clenching them on his thighs, waiting for her to make her next move.

She stared into his eyes, the bright green shining in the light of the candles lit around the room. She was always mesmerized by his eyes, the way he looked at her made her feel like the only person in the world.

Bella turned and pressed play on the remote. Music softly filled the room as she started to sway in time with the beat.

Edward watched, his pants tightening with every move she made. He was dying to reach over and touch her, grab her, push her down on the bed and have his way with her, but he also wanted to be tender and worship her the way she deserved.

Slowly she danced, twisting, swirling her hips and touching herself, knowing that she would be driving him crazy.

After a little while she could hear him growling softly under his breath.

"Bella, you're killing me," he groaned.

She gave him another sexy smile, sauntered over and straddled his lap. His hands making their way automatically to her ass. There was no way she could make him wait too long; it was killing her just as much.

"Thank you for the lingerie, its beautiful," she leaned in and brushed her lips across his cheek as she spoke, his stubble rough against her soft skin.

"Anything for you, my love."

He brought his hands slowly up her back and into her hair, slotting his fingers into the thick brown strands at the nape of her neck, his large hand cradling her head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers lightly, his kiss slow and sweet. As she opened her mouth to him he deepened the kiss, pressing against her mouth harder. She gasped into his mouth as he kissed her passionately, making her dizzy, his arousal pressing right where she wanted it.

Rocking on him, she moaned quietly in the back of her throat, Edward's kiss never stopped, it moved from her mouth, to her neck and down to her collarbone. He sucked on the pale skin and teased the tops of her breasts with his tongue.

Her hands that had been resting on his shoulders, moved up into his hair, tugging at his bronze locks as she arched her back pushing her chest harder against him. He moved his mouth to where she wanted him, sucking on her nipples through the thick corset.

"This is beautiful and all but it needs to come off. Now!" He hissed.

She laughed as he tried to find a way to free her from the confining corset. His hands ran desperately up and down her sides, then down her back searching for a zip. Bella leaned back slightly and began unclasping the small clips on the front, but she was too slow for Edward who pushed her hands out the way and began working them open at twice the speed.

With each clip that was released she began to spill out of the top of the corset. Edward leaned down and took each new section of skin into his mouth, lavishing open-mouthed kisses across and down her cleavage.

She sighed as he made is way closer to her aching nipples and moaned loudly when he finally took one in his mouth and circled it with his tongue. Nibbling his way across to the other one, he paid it the same attention.

Groaning, he returned his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply again, his tongue hot and wet, his caress passionate. She reciprocated just as eagerly, her own tongue playing with his.

Bella's hands worked their way down Edward's front, undoing shirt buttons as she went. She removed his shirt and rubbed her hands down his front, teasing his chest and abs, tickling his happy trail, until it came to the waist band of his pants. She slowly pushed her hand into his pants and grasped him, he was hard and hot and he moaned and flexed his hips upwards towards her looking for friction.

She pulled her hand out as he hastily undid his pants trying to push them off while still sitting with Bella straddled across his lap.

She moved sideways off him onto the bed and lay down on her back, her corset barely hanging around her waist. He dove onto her, his pants half off and sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth again, greedily nibbling and sucking at her ample breast.

Bella loved when Edward teased her nipples and she moaned loudly as he gently bit one and squeezed the other between his thumb and forefinger. He paused and looked up at her, hair fanned around her on the pillow and eyes dark with arousal. He leaned down and licked around her belly button and undid the last of the clips, completely freeing Bella from the corset leaving her laying in only her garter belt and thong.

Edward's hands moved down to her sex, teasing her through the fabric. He hissed when he felt the moisture, knowing how turned on she was for him. He began to remove her thong and she lifted her hips to help him. Slowly he pulled the fabric down her thighs and off her legs. He ran his fingertips back up the inside of her legs causing goose bumps as he went. He then removed the garter belt in a similar manner after undoing the clasps and rolling her thigh highs down.

Bella lay naked and ready. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

Realising this, Edward suddenly leaped off the bed and frantically removed the rest of his clothes. He then crawled back up her naked form.

"I love you, Bella, so much," Edward moaned as he positioned himself and sank into her.

Bella was unable to reply as he slowly and steadily brought her closer to climax. Her breathy moans the only noise she could make. He lifted her leg and placed it around his waist causing him to sink deeper inside her, his movements became harder and faster as Bella's moans grew loader. With one more thrust he felt her walls tighten around him, her body tensing as she climaxed. White lights appearing behind her eyelids.

Edward continued to move and with a half a dozen more thrusts he came long and hard, groaning her name loudly. He rocked through the last of his orgasm and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella finally replied. She would never tire of the way he made her body sing. How every touch was electric. How each time they came together was better than the last

He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Then he then rolled them both to lie on their sides, his arms embracing her as she brought her head to rest on his chest.

"Happy birthday, my love" he said quietly as they lay sated and happy.

Grinning at how wonderful her birthday had been she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

3


End file.
